Being Each Other
by TRlove
Summary: Lara and Zip are sick and Alister is being relied on to take over Laras job. Its all in his hands. but can he do it? will he live?


I dont own any characters in this story or wat-not.

Alister gasped in total horror as he saw what was ahead of him. Lara and Zip exchanged nervous glances.

"How the hell am I supposed to-"?

'Calm down Alister just sprint like hell, roll like hell and you will be…fine'

'Fine? JUST fine'?

'Super-duper then, happy?'

'Not at all'

'Alister, you're the one who said that we needed that artifact before its gates closed and that Zip and I couldn't possibly go because where too sick! Who better to put reuniting with my mother hands in?'

'Um…Winston?' Alister heard to loud laughs down the speaker 'fine but how do I get past this?' He motioned to the long hallway ahead of him. It was lovely and dark with slicing blades at the end, a boulder on the ceiling and some very decorative spikes mounted on the wall, ready to start moving in. Alister massively regretted ever mentioning that without this artifact he was looking for, they will never succeed in finding Amelia. And Zip and Lara were sick from the heater conking out of a particularly cold day while Alister was out.

"But who's going to get the artifact before the gates close?' Alister had asked. Lara and Zip looked at him and raised an eyebrow each 'what? Me? no way, never, not a chance'

Lara looked down and started sobbing 'but…' she said. Alister glared at her 'very well' he sighed. Lara stopped "sobbing" and smiled beautifully

"Excellent! Zip go do what I pay you to do," she said.

Back in the present Alister shuddered, totally hating himself 'No time for step-by-step instructions then?'

'No way. Now, Alister watch out for buttons, pressure pads or anything, run like hell and DON'T stop at the blades or you'll get decapitated' Lara explained.

'She's the expert" Zip laughed. Trying to make everyone a little more un-nervous. Zip grabbed a tissue and blew his nose loudly. Alister closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said 'Oh god I'm gonna die' before he bolted.

'Whoa' look at him go' sniffed Zip, obviously surprised about Alisters Agility. The camera moved around showing how fast the walls were closing in 'Al, you gotta go faster!'

'Shout up Zip!' yelled Alister as he dropped and rolled, barely making it beneath the blade. But he was safe for now all the same. Still, Alister stood up and took out his (or Lara's) pistols and whipped them around. 'Lara? Anything?'

Lara looked up from her hot chocolate and at the screen. 'Yeah uh look to the left'

Alister did so and noticed an odd dark but transparent black mark on the wall. It seemed to be moving. 'Hold up that seems familiar' Zip said, sneezing

'Its called a shadow Zip'

'Duh, but of what?'

'Oh my god, it's a **giant spider!!!!**' Alister shrieked loudly backing up against the wall. It seemed to stir slightly. 'Shut up do you want it to hear you?' Snapped Lara. She sneezed loudly and yelled, "Where's Winston? Winston! WINSTON? I NEED TISSUES!"

Alister jumped and turned down the headset. But he has ringing in his ears. "yeah Lara be quiet!" But it was too late. The spider had heard and was advancing from around the corner. Backing HIM into a small alcove in the wall. Alister breathed slowly to steady himself as he saw his own reflection in the spider's big, black eyes.

'what the hell are you waiting for? Shoot the crap out of it!' Zip said. But Alister was frozen, he couldn't move, couldn't breath. All he could do was stare into the spider's eyes. It jumped at him suddenly. Pinning him down 'Ahhhh!!!' Alister screamed trying to unpin his arms. Totally unable Alister lifted his legs up and pushed at the spider, it went flying and whacked into the wall with a mighty 'squish'. Alister just lay there for about 5 minutes. Panting hard. 'OK Alister you can get up now' said Zip.

'Right. O.K' gasped Alister, standing up. He brushed himself down and took a drink of water. It was warm but hey, it was water. 'check out that tunnel ahead' Suggested Lara

'Well I have to it's the only way out isn't it?' Alister replied. Gone totally sour from the spider experience

'Don't use that tone with me!' Lara replied smiling slightly.

Alister gazed down the tunnel. 'O.K then lets go'

About 20 meters in Alister heard a weird wooing noise. 'Lara? Zip? Can you heard me?' Alister asked with no reply "Zip! Lara!' still no reply. Alister figured he must be out of range. _What if I get stuck or trapped and I don't know what to do. Oh god I'm screwed_he thought "Almost there' He said as he read markings on the wall. 'I hope I'm not alone for too long.'

After about another 3 hours of raiding alone Alister begun to think something had happened. And when he came to the main chamber that the gates to the artifact were he was really worried. 'Lara? Zip? Do you read me!!??' yelled Alister down the headset. Still nothing. Alister sighed as he inspected his surroundings. During his lone 3 hours he had encountered 7 more spiders and a very difficult puzzle. But he solved it anyway because of his genius like mind. He whipped out the pistols and stared around the room. It was huge with a big trapdoor in the floor and a switch up very high concealed in a cave. _This is_ not_ gonna be easy_ he thought. Suddenly he heard a loud roar. Alister jumped and dropped his pistols on the floor as the entire chamber started shaking. Alister hit the ground with a thud as he lost his balance. His head whacked the floor crazy hard. He screamed and crawled behind a rock as a massive giant-like thing strode into view. It was about 10 meters tall. With teeth that could very easily rip through the temple it was in. It bellowed and sniffed the air, sensing Alisters presence. Behind the rock Alister held his bleeding head and glanced around the corner. Just bullets wouldn't be enough to finish it off.

Back in England Lara and Zip were trying to get the camera to work again. But all they got was white noise. 'What if Alisters in trouble! And we can't help him I'll never forgive myself if something happened to him!' Lara cried worryingly to Zip. 'Relax I almost got it!' he said as he whacked the transmitter and images appeared. The both gasped in horror as they saw Alister was in a large chamber, a very large, shaking chamber! 'Alister! Are you okay?' Lara yelled over the noise of the roar

'Lara! Oh I was so worried! How do I kill this thing!!?' Alister yelled.

'You'll have to collapse the chamber!' Lara said 'where's the switch?'

'Up high! Wait how did you know about a switch?'

' Switches are always the case. Do you have abseiling gear?'

'Yes'

'Then use it!!!'

Alister took a few deep breaths before standing. It hurt his head and he felt dizzy but it was better then being dead. Gazing up to the switch Alister looked at the monster, which was advancing. Alister threw up his abseiling gear and begun to climb the rock. It was crumbly and the end on the grapple slid off. Alister yelled and grabbed onto a handhold as his gear went falling beneath him. It was high up. Holding onto whatever he could find, Alister heaved himself upwards until he reached to top. He panted as he ran inside the cave and flicked the switch. He looked at the gates but they didn't open! Alister pulled the switch again and this time they did. Revealing a beautiful shard of some ancient rock. He smiled as Lara and Zip clapped. But they all stopped when 2 more monsters came crawling out a massive hole in the floor. 'Oh crap, MOVE, MOVE!!' Yelled zip as Alister bolted and hesitated at the edge. 'How do I get down!?' he asked

'Jump!'

'What?"

'No time! JUMP!'

Alister did so and leaped off the ledge onto the floor. He groaned as he hurt his ankle. He dropped to his knees and scooped up the artifact. Un-pinning all his grenades as he did so and throwing them at the monsters. Putting the artifact in his bag. He bid them goodbye and bolted through the door as the grenades blew up. Alister shot at the wall with Lara's pistols while still running, blowing open an exit to the temple. Then, in slow motion he leaped out of the temple just as fire and rubble engulfed it and everything it contained.

Alister was panting like a maniac. 'We sent over a chopper for you Al. Lara's in it too' Said Zip. 'Thanks I guess' panted Alister. Limping and holding his head as blood trickled out of it. Just then the chopper became visible and slowly started descending. Alister looked up and waved, his brunett hair blowing from the wind, When the helicopter landed Lara jumped out, run up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Im so sorry Alister" she said. Her almond eyes filling with emotion.

"its OK Lara. im glad i could help"

Lara smiled beautifully.

Once in the helicopter, Alister was given pain killers for his head. "are you OK?" Asked Lara all conerned like.  
Alister sighed, "yes thanks, just a little drowzy"

"fair enough"

As he looked though the window at the jungle beneath them Alister felt his eyes getting heavy, he fighted falling asleep but lost the battle and leaned his aching head against the seat.

The end


End file.
